Kategorie:Limbus
Category:Regionen Wie man Limbus betritt Um Limbus-Areale betreten zu können, musst Du Dich in Kapitel 8 der Chains of Promathia befinden oder es abgeschlossen haben. Dies wird benötigt, um nach Al'Taieu, von wo aus Limbus zugänglich ist, zu gelangen. ]] Jeder Spieler braucht zwei Schlüssel-Items , um eines der Limbus-Start-Areale betreten zu können. Das erste ist Cosmo-Cleanse, welches man bei Sagheera in Jeuno-Hafen für 30,000 Gil käuflich erwerben kann; das zweite ist eine farbige Schlüsselkarte, die spezifisch für den Eingang, welchen man nach Limbus benutzen will, ist. Das nördliche Al'Taieu ist in drei Bereiche aufgeteilt, von denen jeder durch jeweils eines der Dimensional-Portale der drei Haupt-Crags Dem, Holla und Mea erreichbar ist. Jeder dieser Bereiche in Al'Taieu gewährt Zutritt zu jeweils einem Vorraum für bestimmte Limbus-Areale und beherbergt Aw'euvhi-NMs, die die spezifische Schlüsselkarte fallenlassen können. Nur Allianz-Mitglieder, die sich zum Todeszeitpunkt des Aq'euvhi in der gleichen Zone befinden (ganz gleich, ob sie bewusstlos oder lebendig sind), erhalten Schlüsselkarten. Schau auf die Karte rechts, um den mit dem jeweiligen Limbus-Areal korrespondierenden Eingang zu finden. Nachdem die gesamte Allianz die zwei Schlüsselitems besitzt, betrittst Du den Vorraum des Limus-Areals, welches ihr gewählt habt. Untersuche die Sentinel-Säule (für Apollyon) oder das Scanning Device (für Temenos), um sicherzustellen, dass bisher keine Allianz in der gewünschten Gegend ist. Ist die Gegend frei, bereitet euch auf das Betreten vor (buffen) und lasst einen Spieler den Swirling Vortex (Apollyon) oder das Matter Diffusion Module (Temenos) untersuchen und das Limbus-Areal, welches ihr beetreten wollt, aus einer Liste auswählen. Du (und der Rest Deiner Allianz) wirst daraufhin die Meldung "Du hörst ein schwaches Brummen" erhalten. Klicke auf den Swirling Vortex/ das Matter Diffusion Module, um Deinen Gruppenleiter nach Limbus zu begleiten. Pass auf, dass keiner einen Angriff unternimmt, bevor nicht alle Allianzmitglieder die Limbus-Kampfregion betreten haben - tut dies jemand, so können alle, die sich noch "aussen" befinden, nicht mehr hineinkommen. Jeder Spieler, der die Limbus-Kampfregion betritt, verliert dabei automatisch beide Schlüsselitems. Alle Spieler, die sich beim Beginn des "Brummens" in der der Allianz befinden, können kein anderes Limus-Areal betreten, bis das Brummen (nach Absolvierung des betretenen Areals) wieder aufhört. Willst Du also mit einer Allianz zwei Areale zur gleichen Zeit erledigen, formiere die Allianz erst, nachdem jeder eines der beiden vorgesehenen Areale betreten hat. Auf diese Weise können zwei Areale zur gleichen Zeit gemacht werden, und jeder kann an der Verlosung der Items beider Areale teilnehmen. Um schwierigere Limbus-Areale zu erreichen, braucht es eine spezifische Kombination farbiger Chips, welche man aus der letzten Truhe der Basis- und Zwischenareale erhält. Diese muss an den Swirling Vortex/Matter Diffusion Module übergeben werden. Danach erscheint das zusätzliche Areal in der Auswawhlliste. Die Kombinationen findest Du in der folgenden Tabelle. Note: When trading chips for entry into Central Apollyon and Central Temenos - 4th Floor, the chips must all be traded by the same person. So, when collecting chips from the various Limbus areas, take care that the same person receives the appropriate chips. Limbus-Regeln Maximale Spieleranzahl: 18 (eine komplette Allianz) Zeitlimit: Your alliance will begin most areas with a time limit of thirty minutes (Earth time), save for areas in Central Temenos (45 minutes) and Central Apollyon and Central Temenos - 4th Floor (60 minutes). These amounts may be increased through time extensions gained by opening certain chests throughout each route. (Maximum possible time currently unknown.) Betreten: Upon entering, both key items are lost. This is like a BCNM area in that if you leave, you can not re-enter. In addition, if someone is still outside when the first mob is attacked, they will not be able to enter and receive a message saying the party is already engaged in battle. Erneut betreten: 72 hours (Earth time) must pass after you enter a Limbus battlefield and subsequently lose your Cosmo-Cleanse before you may obtain the Cosmo-Cleanse Key Item again and prepare to enter another Limbus area. Absolvierung: Upon opening the area's final treasure chest, the Limbus area will be cleared and you will automatically exit to the lobby. Tod: As with Dynamis, Experience Points continue to be lost if you are defeated within Limbus. It is not possible to gain Experience or Limit Points through defeating enemies in these areas. Armoury Crates float:right|frame|The three varieties of [[Armoury Crate|Armoury Crates]] Armoury Crates are scattered throughout each Limbus area. The rules for their behavior vary from area to area. Contents of chests can usually be determined by their color, as follows: *'Blau und golden (Zeit):' Zeitlimit-Erweiterung (5, 10 oder 15 Minuten) *'Dunkelbraun und golden (Beute):' Items (AF+1-Materialien, Ancient Beastcoins, Areal-Zutritts-Chips, Synthesematerialien) *'Hellbraun und metallen (Erholung):' HP/MP-Rückgewinnung, Jobfähigkeits-Timer-Rücksetzung (inkl. 2-Stunden-Fähigkeit) Note that Armoury Crates may be Mimics in some locations; others may trigger enemies to be spawned. In some areas, opening one causes other crates and/or enemies to disappear, forcing you to choose one per level. Belohnungen Limbus offers a breadth of rewards, based largely on trade of items obtained from enemies and Armoury Crates in the battlegrounds. These include the ability to upgrade your Artifact Armor to Artifact Armor +1, pieces of Nashira and Homam Armor, and items purchasable from Sagheera using Ancient Beastcoins. Artefakt-Rüstung +1 You can upgrade your Artifact Armor by trading it along with various items and Ancient Beastcoins to Sagheera in Port Jeuno. She requires one item that drops in Apollyon and one from Temenos; these are the same for the whole set. She also requires a crafted item and 15-40 Ancient Beastcoins, depending on the piece. Trade her the Ancient Beastcoins first, then the rest of the items. Wait until the next Conquest update and then talk to her again to receive your AF+1. The upgraded pieces are all Level 74. If you want to get the original AF back, you can restart the AF quests by talking to Vingijard. Für weitere Informationen schau Dich bei Artefakt-Rüstung +1 um. Nashira- und Homam-Rüstung The Armoury Crates left behind by Proto-Ultima or Proto-Omega following its defeat contain parts from the defeated weapon. Wilhelm in Mhaura, a representative of the The Brugaire Consortium, is eager to learn about such biotechnological weapons. Those who give him parts of Ultima and Omega will be rewarded with the following pieces of level 75 Nashira Attire and Homam Armor, respectively. ;Nashira Attire: Lv75 WHM, BLM, RDM, SMN, BLU ;Homam-Rüstung: Lv75 THF, PLD, DRK, DRG, BLU Ancient Beastcoin Purchases The following items can be obtained in exchange for Ancient Beastcoins: Historischer Hintergrund Limbus is the Latin word for Limbo. Limbo is a word used in general for being stuck with nowhere to go until something else happens, but it has its origins with Christian belief (Roman Catholic exclusively). In Catholic legend, Limbo is a realm where the virtuous humans who died before the resurrection of Jesus Christ reside and where unbaptised infants who die reside. This is the realm where souls exist which cannot go to Hell for they have committed no sins or lived virtuous lives, but they cannot go to Heaven because they are not a part of the Catholic faith. There are names for each of the 2 Limbos: Limbus Patrum (Limbo of the Fathers, where the virtuous pagans reside) and Limbus Infantium (Limbo of the Children, where unbaptised infants reside). It is not a part of official doctrine (unlike Purgatory). In Medieval literature, specifically Dante's Divine Comedy, Limbo is the First Circle of Hell. Limbo is derived from the Latin word limbus, meaning "edge" or "boundary". Quellen Kaoz's Limbus Image Guide FFXI Wiki Limbus Information "Simple is the best" ("Limbus Database" section) Limitbreak LS Limbus data MjollLimbus MysteryTour